Attack on Titan: Let's Chat!
by ocean.in.your.heart
Summary: Levi: stop with your twenty-stupid-questions, i need to talk to you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! These are the Code Names of the characters that will be in this "chat" story:**

Eren Jaeger – JaegerIsMyDagger

Armin Arlert – Humanity'sBrain

Mikasa Ackerman - KillingIsMySpecialty

Reiner Braun – TalkToMyMuscles

Bertholdt Hoover – ThatTallGuy

Annie Leonhart – BlondAndBeyond

Jean Kirschtein – ShutUpJaeger

Marco Bott – ILikeChocolateMilk

Connie Springer – LookWhatYouMadeMeDo

Sasha Braus – HotPotatoGurl

Christa Lenz – FellFromTheHeaven

Ymir – BiatchI'mYmir

Erwin Smith – CommanderSmith

Hanji Zoe – TitaaaansXoXo

Mike Zacharius – ISmellYourBullshit

Levi – Don'tFuckingTextMe

Petra Ral – FlowerChild

Oluo Bozado – HotGirlsWanted

 **A/N: The chats between characters starts in the next chapter!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy!

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** **started a conversation with** **JaegerIsMyDagger** :

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : Eren

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : yeah

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : ?

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : Is everything alright?

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : uh...

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : should there be something wrong

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : Is that smug-face corporal hurting you?

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : Or somehow humiliating you?

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : what? no

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : i mean

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : well sometimes, when he has to

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : What do you mean "when he has to"?

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : I swear I'll kill him If I have to!

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : not this again...

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : i need to go.

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : Wait

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** **left the conversation**

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : ...

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : Fine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **KillingIsMySpecialty started a conversation with Don'tFuckingTextMe:**

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : Levi.

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : what do you want

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : and it's corporal levi to you, brat.

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : Leave Eren alone.

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : i see the brat got himself a girlfriend.

 **KillingIsMySpecialty** : Don't call him like that.

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : i'll call him whatever the fuck i want.

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : now, sod off.

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** **left the conversation**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** **started a conversation with TitaaaansXoXo:**

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : :O

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : LEVIIIIIIIII

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : you are teXTING ME?

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : is that really you?

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : ...

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : yes, four eyes, it's me.

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : i thought you didn't want to write anyone?

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : what happened, a change of heart?:)))

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe:** stop with your twenty-stupid-questions

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : i need to talk to you.

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : OKAY LET'S TALK!:)

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : sigh...

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : can you block people from writing me?

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : LOL

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : you wish :P

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : hanji, i'm serious.

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : and i'm serious too!

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : ...

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : at least block me from one person.

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : hmmmmmm

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : what person do you want to block?

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : mikasa fucking ackerman.

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : why?:)

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : can you do it or not?

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : okay okay

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : but in exchange

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : you'll have to let me change your code name:)

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : oh yeah?

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : and let you name me after some fucking erwin's dick?

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : :O

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : jesus levi, no.

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : i would name you after a MUCH worse name than that:))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : ...what

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : KIDDING!

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : so can i rename you? PLEASE?

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : ...

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : fine.

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : but if you'll make a fool of me...

 **Don'tFuckingTextMe** : you will regret living this life.

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : lol

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : i'm scaaaaared

 **TitaaaansXoXo** : xD

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo started a conversation with JaegerIsMyDagger:**

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo** : But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo** : Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo** : I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : ...the fuck

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo** : I check it once, then I check it twice, OH!

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo** : OHHH, look what you made me do!

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo** : i am singing, what else do you think i am doing?

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : oh sorry

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : i didn't think YOU WERE SINGING

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : and what the hell were you singing about...

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo** : about you, duh...

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : what

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : what do you mean

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : did i do some shit to you or what?

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo** : you did.

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo** : just because of you i joined the scouting legion:(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : ...

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** : damn, compared to you, talking to mikasa is heaven.

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** **left the conversation**

A/N: I really hope you liked it! Please review to let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**ShutUpJaeger started a conversation with LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:**

 **ShutUpJaeger:** bro

 **ShutUpJaeger:** ya wanna talk about girls

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** we talked about it yesterday?

 **ShutUpJaeger:** yea

 **ShutUpJaeger:** is there a problem

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** well i dont know

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** usually people talk about different themes different times

 **ShutUpJaeger:** but this is a good theme

 **ShutUpJaeger:** or do you disagree?

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** well...

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** it's kinda cool talking about girls and stuff

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** but when one does not simply shut up about Mikasa it does get annoying.

 **ShutUpJaeger:** did you just..

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** yes i used a "one does not simply" meme on you

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** XD

 **ShutUpJaeger:** fuckin connie

 **ShutUpJaeger:** is my life a joke to you or something

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** your love life is a joke LOL

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** OMG I GOT AN IDEA

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo invited KillingIsMySpecialty to the conversation**

 **KillingIsMySpecialty:** Did something happen?

 **ShutUpJaeger:** you are fucking dead...

 **KillingIsMySpecialty:** Excuse me?

 **ShutUpJaeger:** not you!

 **ShutUpJaeger:** connie! you bastard

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** hey Mikasa wanna know something

 **ShutUpJaeger:** you...

 **ShutUpJaeger:** DONT YOU DARE CONNIE

 **ShutUpJaeger:** OR IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT YOU WISH YOU NEVER HAD AN ASS

 **KillingIsMySpecialty:** ...I guess I'm just wasting my time here.

 **KillingIsMySpecialty left the conversation**

 **ShutUpJaeger:**...

 **LookWhatYouMadeMeDo:** oops

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **HotPotatoGurl started a conversation with TitaaaansXoXo:**

 **HotPotatoGurl:** helloooooo the second best person in the world

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** the second?

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** who's the first? :D

 **HotPotatoGurl:** me of course XD

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** LOL

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** so what's up? ^.^

 **HotPotatoGurl:** i just wanted to ask you something

 **HotPotatoGurl:** since you have brains

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** what is "brains"?

 **HotPotatoGurl:** lol good joke :')

 **HotPotatoGurl:** aaanyway

 **HotPotatoGurl:** perhaps you could make an invention with potato seeds?

 **HotPotatoGurl:** where instead two or more potatoes grow out of one seed than just one lonely potato?

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** hmmm

 **HotPotatoGurl:** PLEASE?

 **HotPotatoGurl:** NOT ONLY I WOULD BE HAPPY BUT THE ENTIRE SCOUTING LEGION AS WELL AS ALL OF THE PEOPLE INSIDE THESE WALLS

 **HotPotatoGurl:** NO ONE WOULD BE HUNGRY EVER AGAIN:)))

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** Oh lord, sometimes you get even more enthusiastic than me XD

 **HotPotatoGurl:** is that a yes?

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** i guess i could try

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** but first i need the commander's permission

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **TitaaaansXoXo started a conversation with CommanderSmith:**

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** Commander!

 **CommanderSmith:** Yes?

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** :)

 **CommanderSmith:** Sigh. What now Hanji?

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** oh don't worry

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** i didn't kill anyone

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** yet. :)

 **CommanderSmith:** Will you tell me what is it? I'm a little busy.

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** right..

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** so Sasha Braus suggested this idea for me

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** that i should make an invention on potato seeds, so they could produce more potatoes than usual

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** therefore that could stop the hunger among citizens inside the walls

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** also we would have more supplies of food. :)

 **CommanderSmith:** Great idea, if you'll manage such thing that is.

 **CommanderSmith:** For now, any reserves you need or what else, ask Mike.

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** Okay!

 **CommanderSmith:** And one more thing.

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** yup?

 **CommanderSmith:** Did Levi delete his account?

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** what?

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** ohhh, no he didn't

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** i just changed his nickname. :3

 **CommanderSmith:** I won't ask why...

 **CommanderSmith:** How is he called now?

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** LeviTheShorty

 **CommanderSmith:**...

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** I'M KIDDING I'M KIDDING

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** he wanted a normal nickname, so i had to name him CorporalLevi...

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** so boring...

A/N: The next chapter is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**IsabelPierce started a conversation with CorporalLevi:**

 **IsabelPierce:** Excuse me, could I talk with you?

 **CorporalLevi:** who...are you

 **IsabelPierce:** I am Isabel Pierce, sir.

 **CorporalLevi:**...Isabel?

 **IsabelPierce:** Yes. Is there something wrong?

 **CorporalLevi:**...no.

 **CorporalLevi:** what was it you wanted to talk about

 **IsabelPierce:** Commander told me to inform you that I am a new member of your team.

 **CorporalLevi:** the hell?

 **CorporalLevi:** i don't even know you

 **IsabelPierce:** It's because I am a new member of the scouting legion

 **CorporalLevi:** great, another brat joins the family.

 **IsabelPierce:** I am _not_ a brat

 **CorporalLevi:** to me you are

 **CorporalLevi:** and what does erwin even think about adding you to my team without my permission

 **CorporalLevi:** do you even know how to lift a spoon without scaring everyone to death?

 **IsabelPierce:**...I think I would manage that.

 **CorporalLevi:** we'll see about that...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **CorporalLevi started a conversation with CommanderSmith:**

 **CorporalLevi:** the fuck do you think you're doing

 **CorporalLevi:** going around and adding brats to my team

 **CommanderSmith:** Levi, _tongue_

 **CorporalLevi:** oh excuse me _mom_

 **CorporalLevi:** somehow i can't control my raging hormones

 **CommanderSmith:** Levi, did you even get to know the girl?

 **CorporalLevi:** and why would i do that

 **CorporalLevi:** because her name is Isabel?

 **CorporalLevi:** is that why you put her on my team?

 **CommanderSmith:** Forget the name, I gave her to you for another reason

 **CorporalLevi:** _like what_

 **CommanderSmith:** Find it out yourself

 **CommanderSmith:** I don't have time to deal with your raging hormones.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **CorporalLevi started a conversation JaegerIsMyDagger:**

 **CorporalLevi:** brat

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** uh, yes?

 **CorporalLevi:** i have a job for you

 **CorporalLevi:** mess up and you're dead.

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** okay.. what do i have to do?

 **CorporalLevi:** find out who the hell is Isabel Pierce

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** um..but who is she?

 **CorporalLevi:** that's the job idiot

 **CorporalLevi:** go and find out

 **CorporalLevi:** or you won't see your mommy ever again.

 **CorporalLevi:** oh wait

 **CorporalLevi:** you won't see her again anyway.

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:**...

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** right...

 **CorporalLevi:** why are you still here? GO.

A/N: hmm, so who is this Isabel Pierce?:) More about her in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much CrazyCause for your review! :3

 **JaegerIsMyDagger started a conversation with IsabelPierce:**

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** um

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** hi

 **IsabelPierce:** Are you Eren Jaeger?

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** um yes

 **IsabelPierce:** Figures.

 **IsabelPierce:** We'll be on the same team

 **IsabelPierce:** If corporal won't throw me out of the window first that is.

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** why would he throw you out of the window?

 **IsabelPierce:** Have you ever met the guy?

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:**... :D

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** anyhow

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** i came here to talk with you

 **IsabelPierce:** About what?

 **IsabelPierce:** That you can turn into a titan?

 **IsabelPierce:** I know that already

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** well then

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** how about we know each other better?

 **IsabelPierce:** What do you want to know about me?

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** hmm, let's see

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** did you graduate as a cadet in top 10?

 **IsabelPierce:** No

 **IsabelPierce:** I never was a cadet in the first place.

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** what do you mean...?

 **IsabelPierce:** I am from the outer walls.

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** then.. how come you're in the scouting legion?

 **IsabelPierce:** It's a long story

 **IsabelPierce:** Not the one I like to remember either.

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** oh okay

 **IsabelPierce:** I have to go now.

 **IsabelPierce:** Sorry, Eren.

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** it's okay

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** it was nice meeting you

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **JaegerIsMyDagger** **started a conversation with CorporalLevi:**

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** um, that girl

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** she is kinda...unusual

 **CorporalLevi:** what does that suppose to mean?

 **CorporalLevi:** is she a cripple or something

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** um no

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** but..

 **CorporalLevi:** _but what_

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** she is from the outer walls

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** she didn't even go through the cadet training

 **CorporalLevi:** are you fucking kidding me

 **CorporalLevi:** a cripple would be more useful than her sorry brat ass

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** well..

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** she at least sounds smart to me.. i think

 **CorporalLevi:** are you dumb

 **CorporalLevi:** what's good out of her brain when the first thing that the titan will do is try to kill her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself?

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** perhaps she'll think of how to escape the titan before it got her...

 **CorporalLevi:** _are you serious_

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** or perhaps not.. i don't know!

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** maybe you should ask her yourself how is she going to do that

 **JaegerIsMyDagger:** instead sending me to talk to her

 **CorporalLevi:** i see you have some courage, brat

 **CorporalLevi:** unfortunately, i'll break your dirty nose for not keeping your mouth shut.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **FellFromTheHeaven started a conversation with IsabelPierce, BiatchI'mYmir, KillingIsMySpecialty, BlondAndBeyond, HotPotatoGurl, FlowerChild and TitaaaansXoXo:**

 **FellFromTheHeaven:** Hello girls!

 **FellFromTheHeaven:** I don't know if everyone knows about this, but

 **FellFromTheHeaven:** We have a new girl member in our scouting legion!

 **FellFromTheHeaven:** Everyone say hi to Isabel ^.^

 **FlowerChild:** Oh, I've heard of Isabel! She will be in my team!

 **HotPotatoGurl:** Huh? Never heard of her?:O HI ISABEL?:O

 **IsabelPierce:** I didn't expect this

 **IsabelPierce:** But hi, I guess. :)

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** HEYO GURL

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** i've heard you are getting on levi's nerves XD

 **IsabelPierce:** Oh...

 **IsabelPierce:** I didn't mean to annoy him

 **IsabelPierce:** But he is not the nicest person in the world either.

 **KillingIsMySpecialty:** Don't feel bad about it.

 **KillingIsMySpecialty:** He deserves some kick in the ass.

 **FlowerChild:** Oh c'mon girls, he is not that bad. :)

 **BlondAndBeyond:** idc, he's strong and that's enough - we need strong people.

 **KillingIsMySpecialty:** says the one who always avoids helping people.

 **BlondAndBeyond:** shut up tucasa, ur just jealous eren looks at me.

 **KillingIsMySpecialty:** _excuse me?_

 **FellFromTheHeaven:** Girls!

 **FellFromTheHeaven:** Please stop fighting! We have to stick together!

 **BiatchI'mYmir:** Listen to Christa or i'll punch your teeth out, _understand_

 **BlondAndBeyond:** whatever

 **BlondAndBeyond left the conversation**

 **KillingIsMySpecialty:** Bitch.

 **HotPotatoGurl:** OKAY

 **HotPotatoGurl:** I want to get to know the new girl:)))

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** yeah!

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** Isabel you aint dead?

 **IsabelPierce:** Not yet

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** lol. so how's life in the survey corps?

 **IsabelPierce:** Can't tell much

 **IsabelPierce:** Haven't been here long enough

 **HotPotatoGurl:** do you like food?

 **IsabelPierce:** Um..

 **IsabelPierce:** Food is necessary, so I guess yes

 **HotPotatoGurl:** EXACTLY

 **IsabelPierce:** Okay...

 **BiatchI'mYmir:** ur into guys or girls?

 **KillingIsMySpecialty:** the fuck

 **HotPotatoGurl:** OMG YMIR XD

 **IsabelPierce:** I'm into guys.

 **BiatchI'mYmir:** then ur cool

 **BiatchI'mYmir:** bye.

 **BiatchI'mYmir left the conversation**

 **TitaaaansXoXo:** LOL


End file.
